best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Virtual Insanity" By Jamiroquai
Virtual Insanity is a song released by British acid jazz band Jamiroquai released in 1996 as part of their 3rd studio album, "Travelling Without Moving." Lyrics Oh yeah, what we're living in (let me tell ya) It's a wonder man can eat at all When things are big that should be small Who can tell what magic spells we'll be doing for us And I'm giving all my love to this world Only to be told I can't see I can't breathe No more will we be And nothing's going to change the way we live Cos' we can always take but never give And now that things are changing for the worse, See, its a crazy world we're living in And I just can't see that half of us immersed in sin Is all we have to give these - Futures made of virtual insanity now Always seem to, be govern'd by this love we have For useless, twisting, our new technology Oh, now there is no sound - for we all live underground And I'm thinking what a mess we're in Hard to know where to begin If I could slip the sickly ties that earthly man has made And now every mother, can choose the colour Of her child That's not nature's way Well that's what they said yesterday There's nothing left to do but pray I think it's time I found a new religion Waoh - it's so insane To synthesize another strain There's something in these Futures that we have to be told. Futures made of virtual insanity - now Always seem to, be govern'd by this love we have For useless, twisting, our new technology Oh, now there is no sound - for we all live underground Now there is no sound If we all live underground And now it's virtual insanity Forget your virtual reality Oh, there's nothing so bad. I know yeah Of this virtual insanity, we're livin in. Has got to change, yeah Things, will never be the same. And I can't go on While we're livin' in oh, oh virtual insanity Oh, this world, has got to change Cos I just, I just can't keep going on, it was virtual. Virtual insanity that we're livin' in, that we're livin' in That virtual insanity is what it is Futures made of virtual insanity - now Always seem to, be govern'd by this love we have For useless, twisting, our new technology Oh, now there is no sound - for we all live underground Living - Virtual Insanity Living - Virtual Insanity Living - Virtual Insanity Living - Virtual Insanity Virtual Insanity is what we're living in Why it Rocks #Jay's vocals are perfectly pitched. #The music video is extremely well shot. #Jay masters his choreography in the video. #The flow sounds nice. #This song won them a Grammy and a VMA award. The Only Bad Quality #At some point of the video there is blood on the floor, which is slightly disturbing. Trivia # There was a game made in 2015 based off the video, simply called Jamiroquai. # This was their most successful track outside of Europe, they're considered to be one hit wonders nowadays outside of Europe. Video Category:Decent Songs Category:1990s Category:Alternative R&B Category:Alternative jazz Category:Pop Category:Dance-pop Category:Dance rock Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs from British Artists Category:Jazz Category:Jazz fusion Category:Greatest Moments in Music History